


Telling Fp Jones You're Pregnant

by sirenbarnes



Series: Riverdale Imagines/Headcanons [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, riverdale headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: AGE GAP SO CHILLAX! {reader is legal}





	Telling Fp Jones You're Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

>  AGE GAP SO CHILLAX! {reader is legal}

 

  


 

* * *

  * Being extremely nervous.


  * Fp cupping your cheeks, and kissing you softly.


  * “What’s wrong, y/n?”
  * “I’m pregnant.”
  * Fp letting go of you and stepping back, a look of shock on his face.
  * Tears falling out of your eyes.
  * Quickly walking away, only for fp to chase after you.
  * “We can work this out.”.
  * Hugging you, as he presses, his lips against your forehead.
  * Whispering soothing words to you.




End file.
